Harry Potter the strangest 10 year old boy ever
by GreenEyedCatDragon
Summary: a potionaccident puts Harry’s 10yearoldself into his 17yearoldbody. Let’s see how he reacts to having a loving boyfriend, friends and Voldemort. 6year was different and I will bring Sirius back !just bad people should die!. Draco will be sometimes ooc and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have the power to bring the dead back but I don't own anything.

Summary: a potionaccident puts Harry's 10year-old-self into his 17year-old-body. Let's see how he reacts to having a loving boyfriend, friends and Voldemort. 6-year was different and I will bring Sirius back (!just bad people should die!). Draco will be sometimes ooc and the rating is mostly for later chapters but the first contains kind of non-con.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_"

**Screaming**

Harry Potter the strangest 10 year old boy ever

Everything Harry remembered was working in the garden, being hungry and thirsty and tired and having a sore back and knees. But suddenly he was standing in the middle of the foreign corridor. It's unnecessary to mention that he was totally confused. In addition the corridor also looked very strange, there were torches and it looked as if it were part of a very old castle. What also confused him was that he himself looked and felt strange. The first thing he recognised was that, for the first time in his life, the clothes which he was wearing did actually fit. He felt tall, strong and full of energy. In comparison to the feelings he had as long as he could remember he felt invincible. At the same moment as he recognised this last feeling his arm was grabbed and he was roughly jerked through a door. Immediately the door was closed and a hand was put over his mouth. They were in a closet which was totally dark.

The feeling of invincibility vanished as fast as it appeared. The person behind him was taller, stronger and a lot more experienced with its strength. The hand which had pulled him inside was now lying over his belly and pulling him back to front with the stranger. This person felt warm and cosy and the only thing Harry could think was:

"_Arrg. I'm going insane! Someone jerks me into a closet and all I think is that he's cosy! Help!"_

But his body simply wasn't in the mood to tense and be afraid. Even if it was totally new to Harry, his body seemed to believe that it was quite used to this treatment.

This feeling lasted until he was roughly shoved against the wall and the hand on his belly started to move to his trousers. Now he felt quite scared and started to panic. But his body still didn't felt uncomfortable. No it rather felt...ehm excited?

"_**Excited? Excited? How could anyone feel pleasantly excited when a total stranger… starts to undue your trousers and… 0oh**… that felt good**!"**_ "Do that again."**_ "Oh shit! No, I haven't said that. No, I haven't! Have I? Oh no! I have!"_**

The stranger started to laugh silently.

"Bad Harry! No breaking your own rules right at the beginning. I'm just doing that because you asked me to do so. You wanted it to be exciting and rough. So, be a nice victim and at least pretend to be afraid! But perhaps you don't have to pretend anymore, because now we are coming to act II."

While the whole time the guy was talking you could almost hear him smirk.

This statement relay didn't help Harry to become less confused but it helped with the panic.

"_My rules? So, I asked for that? So, I knew I would like that? So, this must be a favourite game of my. But, wait and wouldn't I know if I had a favourite game? Wouldn't I know if I would have someone to play with? **Wouldn't I know if I would know someone I could ask to play with me?** Oh it must be a dream! Of course in a dream I could have a friend to play with me. I hope I didn't fell asleep while I was working and if I did, I hope they don't find me until the game is over. Because if this is just the beginning I ... **hey..what..no!.. Yes!"**_

While Harry was lost in his thoughts, the other got impatient. It took just a moment to push the trousers and pants down, take the wand, do the lubrication spell, insert a finger and brush the prostate. Now Harry really like the game, but this strange, but oh so pleasant feeling just appeared two times again. Then the finger was removed and something much larger was inserted and this time it did hurt.

Harry started to panic again because he couldn't understand why the other suddenly tried to hurt him.

**"No! Please! I'll be good! I promise! But stop!"**

Harry sobbed. Immediately the pain stopped and he found himself being cuddled in the arms of the stranger.

"I told you so. I told you. It doesn't do you any good to be dominated! You have to feel that I care and how much I love you. Otherwise you get uncertain and start to panic!"

This was said in a stern but caring voice but when Harry started to cry heavy it changed to the most caring and soft voice he had ever heard.

"Love don't cry. Please don't. You know that I can't stand it when you cry. You know I would never hurt you intentionally. You are my everything. It was all just pretended. I promise."

Harry was so enchanted with this voice, he forgot the pain and fear and just felt safe and warm. And when the words started to reveal their full meaning he felt the most incredible feeling he ever had. It was indescribable good and he knew that it must feeling like that to be loved.

He was turned around and looked into the face of a person who seemed to be an angel. He didn't recognise that the light illuminating the angel came from the stick it was holding. The only things he recognised were the white blonde hair and silver eyes which were full of love and concern. He was so hypnotised by this face, that his hand moved without any command to touch it. He just came back to reality when the angel took his hand and started to talk to him.

"Harry what's wrong? You look as if you had seen a ghost. Please talk to me."

"Who are you? Are you an angel? Are you my friend? What's your name? Are you real?"

Harry asked smiling. The angel didn't seem to like these questions because it frowned.

"Harry don't you feel well? Are you ill? It's me Draco! Your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend! What you think we were doing? "

"Ehm, playing a game? " Harry answered innocently puzzled.

"A game?You can't be that innocent anymore you are seventeen and we have since … you asked for this… but youarenot a person who would play that kind of "games" like a common …"

"Ten. I'm ten. You talked about rules and you said that I asked for them and rules you ask for are for games and I always wanted to play with someone else but me and... and... . "

"Ten! Are you joking? No, you're not! Oh my God! I almost... No not almost I did... oh my God! I'm so sorry! We have to... hospital wing... Madam Pomfrey... now. "

And with that Draco took Harry's hand, opened the door and was up to start running to the hospital wing, but stopped, turned, looked guilty, picked up Harry bridle-style and then started rushing to the hospital wing.

tbc

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it and if you want to beta me because of my English you are welcome.

And please tell me if you liked the story it's my first real fanfiction.


	2. Hospitalwing

Hospital-wing

Disclaimer: I have the power to bring the dead back but I don't own anything.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_"

**Screaming**

To say that Madam Pomfrey was startled when Draco Malfoy ran into her hospital wing with a confused but serene smiling Harry Potter in his arms would be an understatement.

Not that she was surprised about the pairing, doing a midnight check on injured and dreaming seekers did that to you. Especially when the boys seemed to have the same, rather interesting dream, about celebrating a quidditch-match, with the winner riding the broom of the defeated seeker to cheer him up.

It's unnecessary to mention that the midnight check was immediately postponed in benefits of the dreamers and listeners dignity. But she thought that both boys wear still in their cupboards or together in one cupboard how ever you looked at it.

Seeing the blond's expression of horror/shame/confusion she immediately changed into nurse mode.

"What has happened Mr. Malfoy?"

"He is hurt. Harry is hurt. I have hurt him. I… oh my god I…"

And with that he collapsed leaving a confused and surprised Harry sitting in his lap.

"Are you Madam Pomfrey? Are you a nurse? I think he needs one. Is he badly injured? Did I hurt him? Surly I did, he wouldn't have fainted if I didn't, wouldn't he? I Ahh…"

Unnoticed to little Harry, even unconscious Draco still had his hand on Harry's arm and as he tried to jump up this hand tightened its grip and Harry quite ungracefully sat down again.

Those were shocking news to Madam Pomfrey. When Harry Potter could not remember the hospital wing and her, he must be seriously hurt. So she immediately started to perform monitoring spells while she questioned him.

"Mr. Potter where does it hurt and what happened? Was you-know-who involved? Did someone cast a spell on you? Why did..."

"**No! Nothing freakish happened I swear! I didn't do anything freakish to him! I just.. I just.. I want to wake up that's not a nice dream anymore! Please!**"

"Mr. Potter get a hold on yourself even if you don't recognise where you are, that is no reason to act like a child and what is that "freakish" nonsense about? And now for the last time before I'm going to stun you: where does it hurt you?"

"Ahm, nowhere?" asked a rather confused Harry.

He just couldn't get past the question of "where does it hurt you?" No adult had ever asked him a question like that. To be correct no one had ever cared enough about him to ask such a question, except the angel.

**_"…!"_**

"**My angel is the one hurt! You have to help him not me!**"

"Your angel?...! Oh, Mr. Malfoy is not hurt he just over exited himself and carrying you running up the stairs is also nothing I would advise someone in his state of emotional overrun, at least as long as the person prefer to have enough air left to stay conscious."

Madam Pomfrey answered, slightly blushing at her realisation of what she considered a pet name.

This statement was able to calm Harry a bit but it also started to arouse a bad conscious. Seeing the first signs of self blame on the boys face Madam Pomfrey knew that she had to stop these thoughts or wouldn't get any answer soon because of a potterish emotion crisis, which could last ages when it became serious. Despite the fact that she didn't want to cause the boy any kind of pain, she wouldn't want to be the one to tell the waking Malfoy that she was to blame for it.

"Oh no young man, do not blame yourself you didn't ask him to be over protective and you of all people should know that you can not argue with a Malfoy who is determined to do something. And now please try to tell me what happened to you."

"I was working in the garden at home and suddenly I was here and then the angel came and…I don't know what he did but it was nice and then it changed and I got scared and he tried to calm me and then I told him that I'm 10 and then he carried me here."

"…Ok, now I going to try to enervate Mr. Malfoy so you try to…stay as close to him as you can!"

And that appeared to be a good advice because the moment the spell hit Draco, he bolted up and held Harry in a death grip, determined to hold him save and protected and most important close to himself. You couldn't say that Harry minded the closeness but he also had a need to breath and so he started to struggle after a moment. That got the blondes attention and as he realised that he was kind of strangling his treasure he loosened his grip immediately. Looking quite scared that he could have hurt his love again. But the moment Harry could breath he started to smile at his captor and forgot about any kind of discomfort his angel had caused him. Because from his point of view a pain that was caused unwillingly was no real pain because it just hurt outside but not within and the pain vanished immediately when you saw the sorrow in the others face. He thought that, when you asked him, sorrow about hurting you was the second best emotion in a person's face, direct after smiling like the angle did. (He has no idea what is waiting for him hi hi)

While Harry was daydreaming Madam Pomfrey tried to get Draco to tell her what had happened.

"Mr. Malfoy would you be so kind to tell me what happened, what had caused Mr. Potters amnesia, why you claimed that he was hurt when he wasn't and furthermore frightened him with fainting ?"

"He was not hurt and he was not angry with me or frightened of me?"

"No, quiet confused, disorientated and scared when you fainted but he is in no pain and after looking at him right now I would guess that you would have to stab him to scare him."

Draco locked down to the boy in his lap and saw him curled up and asleep with his face burrowed in Dracos shirt. When Draco moved a bit to get a closer view Harry turned in his sleep and the face that was revealed was so innocent and careless that it would have suited a child younger than 10.

"_He looks so beautiful when he is asleep. No sign of the pain and sorrow he had to suffer. If I could do it, I would keep him asleep until the war is over and than I would wake him and tell him that we can have our coming out. Of course after I told his friends, that I want to marry him and let them test me under Veritaserum. What a pity that he would kill me for something like that. I'm kind of lucky that he seems to have forgotten that he hates to be treated like a child. …Oh, I guess as a child he would have loved to be treated like one. I hate these Muggles and if I ever get my hands on them… I will make sure that Harry never finds out about it. He deserves to be treated like the little prince I presumed him to be. I will show him how his childhood should have been and…**I have to treat him like a child 24/7! No kissing, snogging and no sex! No, I must not think about something like that when he is in this kind of state. I'm such a pervert. I kind of raped him minutes ago and now I'm mourning about a little lack of sex! I am such a horrible person! I don't deserve a person like Harry! I…"**_

At this point Draco was dragged out of his fit by a hand softly touching his face.

Harry had woken up because of Madam Pomfrey's continually calling of "Mr. Malfoy!" He remembered that she had called the angel like that and raised his head to look into the others face. He didn't liked what he saw. The angel looked sad and seemed to be somewhere far away, but where ever he was he didn't liked it there and Harry was determined to make the angel return to him and to make him smile, with all he was able to do. He had no idea how to get the attention of someone who wasn't already up to yell at him. So he tried the first thing that crossed his mind and that was to do what his hand had tried to do earlier and so he reached out to touch the beautiful face above him.

"Where have you been? You have to stay with me. When you stay with me I will try to make you happy and we can play again and you will…You did like the play until I…? You know, you surprised me but if we take it slow it will be a lot of fun I suppose!"

Now Draco was totally confused and retorted back into his mind tried to sort his thoughts out.

_"1. He gets hurt and panic._

_Can be understood because he is a child and was surprised._

_2. Than he sees me and is more trusting towards me as a stranger than he was when he knew who I was._

_Strange but its Harry so telling him that I love him has this reaction on him._

_Remember to hate his Muggles even more for that._

_3. He worried about me when I faint._

_He is Harry he is worried about everyone._

_4. He is not hurt and liked what we did._

_His body is quite used to sex and it was his idea and he was horny and his body is still 17._

_So maybe he was an early one but it never surfaced because it was pushed back with all the pressure he was under._

_5. He wants to keep me and is afraid of me going away._

_Losing his parents got him hard and he is afraid of losing someone else he likes._

_So he still likes me and is the same person just younger. _

_Could be worse and now we should worry about what made him change so we can turn him back and don't have to worry about the danger he is in without his full knowledge for to long! "_

"I beg your pardon Madam Pomfrey but I was kind of confused but now I am ready to answer your questions"

And once more Madam Pomfrey was surprised with Draco's strange behaviour, because suddenly he was back to his naturally composed self. He didn't seem to be the annoying brat he had been yesterday, but there otherwise was no more sign of his panic attack from earlier.

"So what do you think happened to Mr. Potter?"

She asked still a bit confused, but in no mode to let an opportunity to get information about a patient go.

"I think his mind was turned back into its 10 year old state. I think we can consider it a fact that he was not spelled, because I was the only person present when he changed. But he had a potion accident this morning, even if Professor Snape considered the potion harmless doesn't mean that it could not interact with his own magic. One have to keep in mind who we are talking about and the hidden possibilities of his magical potential. Of course we would have bin more careful if we would have expected anything to happen."

"Great! Please tell me that Harry at least didn't put himself into this trouble."

"Not really. Professor Snape startled him while he was concentrating rather hared to get the potion right. He jumped up, hit his head against Snape's and stumbled into the cauldron of someone in the row behind him and got a goo-shower. "

"What is it with this man? Have you been to quiet in the last time or why did he felt constrained to cause his own accidents? Go and get him immediately. I have to talk about his definition of harmless! And you Mr Potter sit on this bed, I have to investigate you one more time because I just checked for physical injuries the first time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the nice reviews! I love you all! But now you got me addicted so you know what to do. :-)

I will take a bit to get the story to the smut again but I try to put in some dream or something soon. Stay with me please.


	3. Snape getting a piece of her mind

Disclaimer: I have the power to bring the dead back but I don't own anything.

Note: I have a beta now and I thank her so much. Thank you jonadark :-) . But we are still getting used to each other and so if you find a mistake it is my mistake and not because she didn't try to save you from my English.

„Speaking

"_Thinking_"

**Screaming**

Snape getting a piece of her mind

When Snape arrived at the hospital wing he was a bit unsure of what he had to expect. But we can't blame him, because it was kind of abnormal to have Draco Malfoy knocking at your door rather impatiently and then, calm as ever, asking you to head to the hospital wing because your professional opinion about the extent of an potion-accident was required.

He knew that he was in trouble when he opened the door to see the one and only boy-who-lived sitting on a bed, looking rather disturbingly cute. He pulled a face, Potter and cute did not belong in the same line of thought—ever. It was then that he remembered that it was his fault that the boy had a potions accident, with a potion that he himself had declared incapable of doing more than making someone sticky. Snape felt nauseous. He just had to look at Potter to know that he would be receiving more than his fare share of Madam Pomfrey's mind for being so careless with her favourite patient.

While Madam Pomfrey was telling Snape to stand in the corner and to be ashamed, Draco walked directly to Harry, who's face broke into an immediate smile which was followed closely by the most charming blush. Because even a ten year old, mistreated and sometimes abused Harry Potter is able to come back to earth when he gets fifteen minutes to calm down without someone crying or screaming or making sudden appearances.

"_Ohmy god he is too cute!_

How do you feel?" Draco asked, concerned. He peered down at the boy with affection. "Has the Lady told you what your results are?"

"Yes, she told me that I am quite healthy and…" Harry's blush deepened, causing Draco to lean in closer.

"What?"

"I…I recognised that I was acting kind of strange since we…met, as if I didn't possess a whole brain. But now I won't…I'll act normal now!" Draco grimaced; he had to suppress the urge to hug the boy. "And…and I know that you aren't really an angel, just an extraordinary looking human who looks like one."

Harry's earlier behaviour was really bothering him, because he'd appeared brain-dead and had thought that the boy or man before him was an angel (who he tried not to call angel anymore, after he recognised that the angel was indeed a human being) and he hoped that this boy, man, angel wouldn't think low of him.

"That's kind of sad, because I like it when you call me angel" Draco answered with a smirk which sent Harry heat to his cheeks again.

"Errm, but I would like to call you by your real name." Harry whispered softly as he thought hard. "Was it Dragon? I wasn't paying too much attention to what you where saying at that time." While he said this, Harry happily continued blushing.

"That is absolutely understandable, after all you _were _in shock. It's Draco, but dragon is the meaning of Draco, so whichever pleases you will be fine." After that, Draco had to remind himself of the ten-year- Harry inside of seventeen-year-old boyfriend's body. The last time Harry's head had been this burning shade of fire-red had been when he had asked about what he would have to be prepared for, to be ready for their first time. And Draco had thought he knew the meaning of the word 'tempting'.

But then his attention was dragged back to the adults in the room. Snape was making his way to Harry's bedside, catching the boy unawares as Harry had been too busy…err…blushing.

But Draco knew that it was not a god idea to let the professor near Harry, when Snape was anything but absolutely relaxed…meaning completely and utterly stoned…meaning it was **never a good idea!**

So Draco performed the griffindor-ish act of leaping in front of Harry to take the wrath that was to come.

Black eyes rolled at this show of affection and glowered at the blond. "Get out of the way I have to ask him some questions. Now. "

"You will scare him and I am more capable of answering most of your questions than he is!"

"When you already know the questions I am going to ask, spare me the breath of asking and answer them." Snape spat highly disgusted of his prime student's protective behaviour, towards Potter of all people.

"Okay, he had toast with marmalade at breakfast, pie for lunch and sausages with potatoes for dinner. With every meal he had two glasses of pumpkin juice. He wasn't hit with a spell in or out of class…today. He kept himself out of any other trouble, as fare as I know. For further information you would be in need of consulting the Gryffindors, because of my absence from their common room. Any other questions? No? Then I am asking you to leave Harry alone and start to examine the potion that caused all this trouble!" At the end Draco lost some of his calm and the last sentence came out an angry hiss.

Even Snape felt kind of threatened when he saw the ice prince lose his cool. So he considered it best to do as he was asked -or rather, ordered to do- and left without another word.

While Draco and the professor were arguing Madam Pomfrey decided that it would be best to treat Harry like a first year-student and had consequently formed a new to-do-list. So:

- First, put him to sleep (Malfoy would have to stay because Harry can not be put to sleep without the aid of magic)

- Then wakeup Dumbledore and tell him about the incident (otherwise he would feel neglected and refuse to send her a Christmas gift)

- Tomorrow ask the Gryffindors if they have anything in addition to tell her.

So Draco and Harry were shooed to bed (two different beds!) and ordered to stay in them until they were ordered to do otherwise.

But alone in such a grand bed in such a grand room Harry felt entirely unprotected and buried under his cover where he remained, shivering. After a few moments he heard something move outside and started to whimper. He wanted his cupboard, wanted someone to rescue him…he had entirely forgotten his angel Draco in the bed next to him. He just had to cry out for him and Draco would rescue him. He was absolutely sure about that; an angel can defeat anything, even uncle Vernon!

"H...**Help me Draco! There is something next** **to my bed! Please!"**

" Harry, it's just me, I wanted to ask if you were okay or… if you wanted to share my bed with me." Draco tried to reassure Harry. What he didn't have in mind was, that he was not talking to the normal post-vision-fears-Harry, but to an absolute terrified-over-who-might-enter-his-cupboard-pre-Hogwartsletter-Harry in the body of a sixteen years old boy.

And so Draco found himself on the floor with a heap of sheets and a boy of roughly his own size on top of him, because when Harry had heard his voice he'd jumped in the direction of that voice (intent on hiding behind someone bigger and stronger than himself). Even though Harry was a few inches smaller than Draco, he was a lot heavier than he was as a half-starved ten year old boy.

"Ugh…Harry, love you too, but you are suffocating me." Draco choked out from under Harry.

But the only answer he got was a small, barely audible "Sorry" and shivering. So Draco had to get up, while Harry was still clinging to him and steer them to his bed, where they both tumbled down into another heap. After a few minutes of calming persuasion on Draco's part Harry relaxed a bit and crawled into Draco's arms.

And this was how their visitors found them in the morning, a cuddling mass of intertwined bodies.

Tbc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to keep you waiting. I will post as soon as I can but some times I will need sometime because my boyfriend made plans for some days in a row and keeps me occupied. Next chapter will explain more about the potion and 5. will contain smut. Stay with me and give me some revives and you make me happy.

Bye bey


	4. Meeting the friends

Disclaimer: I have the power to bring the dead back but I don't own anything.

Note: Harry is getting used to calling Draco by his name and no longer his angel, but he is still a bit confused and there is also something else that is disturbing Harry's thinking. That's why Draco is called both in this chapter.

Meeting the friends

Early in the morning Harry was woken by someone screaming and a lot of shaking of his pillow. Because his pillow was a nice and firm torso, which belonged to his angel, Harry's first reaction was to strengthen his grip to keep it close. After securing his pillow, he opened his eyes to examine the screamers.

One was a red boy, who made Harry giggle because of his red hair, a red face and red clothes. The other was a girl who looked quite annoyed and seemed to be trying to reason with both the red-one and his angel. But despite all the screaming and Draco's attempts to get free, Harry did not feel afraid. He felt annoyed, knowing he'd been woken up, although he wanted continue sleeping. But annoyed was all he felt, there wasn't the same fear he'd felt while at the Dursley's…somehow he knew these people wouldn't hurt him.

Suddenly the red-one stepped closer and made to grip Draco's arm

"Back off! I dare you to try to take my angel away from me when you don't know what's going on! And you Draco, stop squirming, you will not get away that easily."

Harry screamed at the red-one but he couldn't do anything because of Draco's attempts to flee. He wanted the boy out of reach of the angel, but he couldn't let Draco go because he might try to get up. That's why he did the next best thing that felt natural: wanting with force!

In all likelihood Harry would have been the most astonished one in the room as the red-one staggered backwards as if someone had shoved him. But he was distracted by Draco's continued struggles.

He looked up towards the blonde's face and was a bit confused to see Draco smiling, his eyes full of delight. In his confusion he neither noticed the silence that followed his outburst nor was he prepared to be jerked upwards and kissed passionately.

Harry's brain, unable to handle this sudden reaction, was more than happy to allow his body to take control. He responded fervently and immediately started to feel light-headed. When they broke the kiss Harry became aware of a strange tightening of his trousers, but all he could think about was that the new friction felt _awesome_.

While Harry was still enjoying the feelings the kiss had induced, Draco exclaimed, relieved, "Oh, Harry! I thought that you would stay ten years old for longer than a few hours. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to restrain myself long enough. You were just so tempting and sweet and…you have no idea what you did to my libido! "

The two other people present watched the scene open-mouthed and were ready to faint when Harry frowned. "What do you mean by that nonsense? I am ten years old and what's a libido?"

The following silence was broken suddenly by a heavy thud and a muttered "Oh my".

When no one spoke, Harry became more uneasy with each passing minute. He dared not to ask what was wrong as his angel's face fell with disappointment and the girl continued to stare with wide open eyes.

He was saved from his misery by the dark man who had made Draco angry yesterday. The man rushed into the infirmary, the door closing behind him with a staggering bang. Startling Draco and the girl out of their musing and reacquainted them with reality. The girl turned to look at the red-boy, her eyes darting around confused before she saw him lying on the floor next to her. She knelt down immediately to check if he was injured. Seeing that he had just fainted, she shook her head and got up listening to the questions Draco was shooting at the man.

"What did you find? What was in the potion and how long will it take to make him normal again? Will it leave permanent after affects? Do you need anything the school can not afford? I'll buy it!"

"Mr Malfoy, I do not believe that I am required to explain the situation to you first. If you are concerned about the results of my research, you will have to wait, until I explain them to the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey." The man's arrogant tone seemed to make Draco really angry and because Harry didn't see any reason he would necessarily need to know the news, he decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone to wait some minutes.

"Draco, I'm not ill! Whatever might be wrong does not hurt me! I do feel great and you should not be cheeky towards an adult!" Harry reproached Draco.

This silenced Draco and the man effectively and put the girl into a fit of laughter. Astonished about these results but content about something well done, Harry gave Draco a kiss on the cheek to show him that he was not angry with him and snuggled up against him to wait.

A moment later the nurse and a man, who looked like a thinner version of Father Christmas entered the hospital wing. The man's eyes twinkled when he saw the two boys on the bed, the flabbergasted man standing in the middle of the room and the hysterically laughing girl next to the fainted boy.

"How nice! Now that everyone has managed to arrive…" He turned to the flabbergasted man. "Severus would you start with your explanation about the potion? I think we all want to know what happened to our dear Harry." Father Christmas asked cheerfully.

"What? Oh yes, of course." The dark man started, rather uncertain. "The potion was based off of the de-ageing potion the lesson was about. But it seems as if the quantities of some ingredients were ignored. That made the potion unstable and would have resulted into making Potter change his age between ten and seventeen for some time.

But, somehow the idiot who created the potion also managed to choose one of the wrong ingredients. Instead of a normal tulip-onion he chose a black tulip-onion. These flowers are magical and blossom only in dark places by night. They are not really considered dark, but are often used by the dark-arts, because they have the ability to absorb a person's emotions when used in potions.

They can be handled like normal tulips until you start to slice them. When you are in a positive mood the effects of the potion will be enhanced and focused on the main purpose. But if you are in a negative mood the effects of the potion will split between physical, mental and emotional effects. It is often used to torture prisoners with more than just physical pain.

The effect caused by the onion's properties will last until the drinker experiences the same emotions the brewer had while creating the potion

In our case we can presume that the emotion was dark because Macmillian had landed himself detention for being ten minutes late. Together, with the instability of the potion, are going to have to deal with a Potter who is going to go through multiple stages of age in body, mind, and emotional maturity."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did not think of Star Wars when I wrote about the "wanting with force" but it fits :-)

I didn't like to write this chapter but it was necessary.

But the next one will have real smut and you can say thank you to Snape for that!

So tell me that you love the story and I will try to write faster.


	5. The most precious memory

The most precious memory

Snape's explanations followed silence until it was broken by a moaned "Please, could someone wake me I think I'm having a nightmare".

The answered, "Sorry Ron, this is no dream. Harry and Draco seem to be a couple, but if it comforts you, Harry has wound Draco round his little finger." was a lot more confident.

Everyone in the room looked at the girl after this statement but the facial expressions varied from bemused over confused until astonished. The one who looked the less surprised was Father Christmas, who chuckled and afterwards turned to Harry.

"Harry, my dear boy, I presume that you don't know who I am?" after he saw Harry shake his head he continued "I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you were eleven years old you started to attend this school because you are a wizard too.

Here are your two best friends, Hermione Granger" he pointed at the smiling girl "and Ronald Weasley." he pointed towards the red-boy, who looked a bit green around the nose. "In the last years you also found your boyfriend in a fellow classmate, Draco Malfoy, even if your start was a bit rocky."

While he said this, Professor Dumbledore eyed Draco with a twinkle in his eyes. Draco, who was now seated behind Harry with his arms wrapped around him, blushed a bit; making Harry remember how his 'best friends' had reacted towards Draco.

_Maybe they don't know that my angle is as nice as he is because we argued a lot in the past. Then we can easily solve this problem just with getting to know each other. It just seems to be a misunderstanding,_ Harry thought smiling, while he watched the blonde haired beauty.

"Now," professor Dumbledore continued "we have to think how you will spend your time until we find a solution to our potions-problem. I hope you understand that you would normally be attending your seventh year at this school." Again, this statement was followed by a nod of acknowledgement from Harry.

"Wonderful! Because I don't think that it would hurt anyone, I would like you to attend all of Draco's classes with him. I would suggest that you listen to the lecture and then ask your teacher what might be appropriate for you to practise.

"So, Harry and Draco will have breakfast here and the rest of us will go down to the great hall. I will explain the necessary facts pertaining to our problem and ask the pupils not to bother all of you with questions. Severus, as far as I know your next class is Potion with the seven years. So our two boys are in good care and you have the perfect opportunity to send the poor boy who caused this problem, to me for questioning. When we know the exact feelings he had while he prepared the onion, we can plan something to turn Harry into his older self completely."

After that professor Dumbledore made all visitors say good bye and hurried them out of the hospital wing.

Draco was sent to his own bed again and when the breakfast arrived Madame Pomfrey left for her office, wondering why she even bothered to separate those two.

The moment the door closed behind the nurse, Draco made his way into Harry's bed. They snuggled up against each other and together made an effort to clear Harry's and Draco's breakfast trays of all traces of food.

They finished the meal and were on their way to the shower when it occurred to Draco that he would be showering with a naked and wet Harry. _Alone_ and most probably _undisturbed_!

"Ehm Harry, why don't you start to shower while I get us some new clothes? We can't run around just clad in towels now can we?" Draco said, a bit rushed as he tried to throw Harry off the fact that he desperately wanted to shower with him but didn't dare to take the risk. When Draco heard the sound of running the water he sat down on one of the beds and waited for a house elf to collect the empty trays. Once the elf arrived it was told to collect Draco's backpack as well as uniforms, undergarment and a change of socks.

As long as Harry was showering, Draco tried to keep his mind busy with repeated reading of the instructions for today's potion assignment. The moment Harry entered the room, just clad in a towel with some pearls of water glistering on his six-pack, Draco shot into the bathroom. Leaning against the door he dared to open his eyes again and shouted that they had to hurry and that the clothes with the red lion were for Harry.

_Fuck! How could I forget that I could not treat him like I normally do? What would I give for a hot shower with him? I would run my hands over his six-pack, cleaning up the mess I created last night. I would kiss his neck and rub my hard prick against his - NO! NO! NO! _

_You can't have fantasies about Harry when he is in the next room! You are such a pervert! He is ten and although he has the body of a young Greek god does not change that fact. Great! I'm talking to myself and have to take a cold shower every other minute. I want my Harry back!_

Draco pouted at his life turned upside down, turning the water on…extra cold. He finished his shower in record time and got dressed in a rush. Afterwards, he had to help Harry with his tie and then dragged Harry through the castle as fast as he could. Harry wanted to stop at every picture since the first one greeted them with, "Hello lover boys. You look hot today".

"Harry it's wonderful that you have lost your fear of magic, but if we don't hurry we will be late and Snape will bitch even more!" Draco whined, exhausted. Ten year old Harry was a lot of work!

They arrived just in time and had to sit in the front row. Snape slammed the door shut, pointed toward the directions on the blackboard and went to his desk, where he stayed for the whole lesson looking angry and the tiniest bit disappointed.

On the board were directions for the potion and the pairings for the lesson. Of course Harry and Draco were put together. Draco told Harry to wait at the table while he collected the ingredients and that the potion they were supposed to brew would let you re-experience your most precious memory. During the lesson Draco tried to explain to Harry what he was doing and even let him help with cutting and stirring.

Regardless of his normal performance, Harry showed a real talent for the subject. He told Draco that it was not to different from cocking, what he had to do for the Dursleys as long as he could remember. Draco acknowledged this with a calm nod and didn't voice his thoughts about what he would like to make those people eat.

When the lesson neared its end Snape told the pupils that those whose potions he would declare safe had to drink a dose and share with the class what they saw. He started with Draco's and Harry's potion, which Snape had to declare nearly perfect. But the moment his eyes landed on Harry, Draco gave Snape a death glare, grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the potion to collect his sample.

"As if I would let Harry drink a potion that is not absolutely perfect in his current condition." Draco told Snape disdainfully and raised the spoon to his lips.

Draco had barely swallowed the potion when his vision started to fade into a complete darkness.

He awoke in the room he had created via the room of requirement where he had taken Harry for their first time. Draco felt as nervous now as he had felt then, waiting for Harry to enter the room.

_Oh, shit what will the others think when I cream myself in a lesson. What will Harry think? I just hope that I will not talk or it will be really embarrassing! Oh my god! Oh…_

His thoughts vanished when the door opened and in came a nervous, sixteen year old Harry Potter. Harry looked around until he saw Draco in the corner. He smiled shyly and took a wary step towards the blonde. Outwards the Slytherin looked as calm and collected as ever, but in side of him he felt as if he would have his first time again, but with the love of his live, which was considering Draco a sex-god.

He remembered the times he had had sex and knew that he had no experiences with love making, but plenty when it came to fucking. He had made them scream, but he had not cared if it was from pleasure or pain. But he couldn't and wouldn't hurt Harry during sex. He had to be collected, calm and in control.

He took one deep breath and got his mind into seduction-mode. Harry hadn't really dared to move closer and now stood in the middle of the room, uncertainly fumbling with the lowest button on his shirt.

While Draco stalked closer towards Harry, he took in Harry's appearance for the first time. Harry was dressed to kill. He was wearing black trousers, which were tight, clinging to all the right areas and showing more than Harry might have known. The silk shirt he was playing with was Slytherin-green in colour and appeared rather classy until it was illuminated from behind. When the light shone through the fabric, it glowed --- nicely showing off the toned upper body beneath as if no shirt was worn.

"_I love Quidditch and I will have to ask him who I have to thank for this vision!" _Draco thought as he reached Harry, a slight purr beginning deep in his chest.

"Hello love, I am so glad that you could make it on time and furthermore looking so _delicious._" the emphasise the blonde placed on the last word sent Harry blushing and that reminded Draco of a talk they had had only a few days before.

Harry had sought him out, asking him in hushed tones, face covered in that same adorable blush, when Draco had known he was ready for his 'first time'. Somewhat surprised, Draco couldn't really remember what he'd told Harry—other than it went something along the lines of it being out of curiosity and that, normally, it should be out of a desire to be _closer _to someone and so on and so forth. He hadn't had the heart to tell the blushing boy before him that he'd wanted nothing more than to jump shy Harry the next time they fought—utterly ravaging him, taking him, wherever the fight happened to be. Public, or not, that was what Draco _wanted _to do.

Draco just hoped that this question had really been a hint that Harry was ready for it. Draco had decided it was worth a shot, and could only hope he wouldn't be moving too fast for Harry.

"Come Harry, why don't we get comfortable in front of the fire and have a little snack?"

"Fire?"

"Of course. 'Room of requirement' you remember? We can have whatever we want---even before we know it. So if you don't want to lounge with me in front of a crackling fire, sipping some Champaign and getting fed chocolate covered strawberries by me, that's entirely okay with me.

"The decision is entirely up to you. You only have to say the words and we are swimming in a pool, I'm giving you a massage or we are playing chess the whole night long." Draco innocently cooed into Harry's ears. The whispers tickled Harry's sensitive ears, sending pleasant shivers running down his back—he could only hope Draco didn't notice. Which, he had…long ago.

"Mmm…strawberries and a massage?" Harry muttered dreamily.

"Not at the same time, sweetheart, but what about a massage first and then we will lie down on some cosy pillows and I feed you whatever you wish for?"

"Mmm…sounds great."

"Okay, then why don't you go through this door here and change into a towel. I will get everything ready and when you come back you just have to jump on the table and allow me to work my magic." Draco said in a lighter tone, trying to make Harry relax and to take his mind off what might come out of this situation.

"_It's worth enough that I am close to a heart attack. I don't think that I could handle a panicking Harry right now."_ Draco thought, arranging the eatable massage oils as a means of distracting himself.

When Harry entered the room again he was clad only in a towel showing off his gorgeous body full force, but was also wearing the most innocent and happy smile Draco had ever seen on a person. He hurried over to Draco and bounced on the table like a little child.

"Okay Harry, lie down and put your face into the hole. Relax but try not to fall asleep or you will have to wait until breakfast for the strawberries." Draco told Harry chuckling over the childish behaviour of his boyfriend. The trust Harry's actions showed in him had calmed Draco and made most of his fears disappear.

Draco started to pour some oil on Harry's upped back and gently rubbed his shoulders and neck. After that he wandered lower until he reached the border of the towel and went to the legs. Despite the relaxed appearance from earlier, the muscles were quite tense from Quidditch-training, special training for the war and carrying the burden of the future. Draco decided to do this more often, as the thought of his little hero in pain was almost too much.

Once Harry seemed to be relaxed enough, Draco climbed onto the table and straddled Harry's lower back. He started to rub Harry's back again but this time put more pressure on the muscles. The closer his hands got to the towel again the more exited Draco became. He started to kiss Harry's neck and whispered pet-names into his ears.

Soon Draco's hands warily found their way beneath the towel, at the beginning just an inch or so, his fingers lightly tugging at the cloth. His heart thudded in his chest, growing bolder as Harry made no attempt to stop him.

Draco tugged the towel loose until it came free on one side. It now covered Harry's behind but could be lifted away to expose the flesh underneath. With all preparations ready Draco bent forward, grabbing another bottle from the table. He was anxious to start this, a dream of his that was finally coming true, but the strange calmness of the boy beneath him was making Draco a little uncomfortable.

Ever since they had stopped their senseless feuding, every step of their growing relationship had been punctuated with Harry asking a million questions, Harry jumping every time Draco called him by his given name, and the worst of them all—Harry personifying a wooden plank, stiff, unyielding. He did a good impression of it too, too good.

Draco knew he was good but he was not disillusioned. Concerned, he softly called Harry's name. When he didn't get an answer, he lightly shook Harry's naked shoulder and nearly fell off the table when Harry suddenly turned onto his side and curled around Draco's left leg. The blond stared down into the sleeping face below him and started to shake with barely contained laughter when he heard a sleepy, "fiveminutesron".

"Oh no, sleeping beauty, you were not supposed to fall asleep and I don't think that you would like me to be Ron right now." Draco said huskily, smirk in place. The dark haired boy slowly opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Dray but it's your own fault to make me that comfortable when I'm exhausted."

"Okay sleepyhead, why don't I get us a bed and make you even more comfortable, while I do my very best to please you in every way I can think of." The smirk on Draco's face stayed as the table turned into a king-size bed and the boys sank deep into the soft pillows. Harry uncurled and came to rest on his back in the middle of the bed. He was still sleepy enough to overlook that his towel had conveniently disappeared.

Draco waited a moment, enjoying the view before he bent to nibble Harry's neck. The blond's pale hands mapped the body below him, his hands stopping to toy with Harry's dusky nipples. He gently let his fingertips glide over the nubs until they responded to his light touch. When he decided that they were ready for more, Draco let his mouth wander downwards until he found his target. He licked both nipples alternately while one of his hands treated the other one.

When Harry started to squirm under the touch, Draco continued his journey down until he reached his boyfriend's nether region. In a nestle of dark curls he saw that little Harry was enjoying Draco's actions more than his boyfriend was letting on.

"I think you need a massage somewhere else, my dear." Draco purred as he ghosted his fingers across the shaft softly.

"Draco, don't tease." came the moan, succeeding in bringing Draco's Slytherin-side out to play.

"Of course my Harry, but can I try something new?"

"Yes! Do what ever you want, but do it now." Draco couldn't decide if it sounded more desperate than annoyed.

With a sweet smile on his lips, the Slytherin took the attention demanding erection in his hand and applied a bit more pressure. When Harry was distracted, writhing in pleasure, Draco slipped a pillow under him. Grabbing each of Harry's legs, Draco pushed them until they were bent and spread invitingly. His eyes came to rest on his boyfriend's entrance.

Harry was moaning, demanding more in short, breathless sighs. Grinning, Draco slowly flicked his tongue over the puckered entrance. A self satisfied smirk crossing his features at Harry's surprised yelp. Draco toyed with Harry's erection as he continued to lather Harry's entrance with saliva.

It didn't take long until the Gryffindor started to squirm, desperately trying to push up- and downwards at the same time. Suddenly all movement stopped, Harry's back arched and stayed as his body climaxed leaving him spent and exhausted.

"So how did you like the foreplay sweetheart? Are you ready for the main event?" Draco asked innocently nuzzling the other boy's balls.

"Main event? Who cares! If it is better than this, do what you want to me." Harry's voice was raspy and barely audible.

"We'll make it fast and easy this time, because if I have to watch you for any longer I don't know what I will do." With these words Draco took his wand and spelled his clothes off. After that he pointed it towards Harry's entrance and muttered a spell that left it well lubricated and stretched.

Without wasting a second he tossed his wand away and positioned his hard cock at the hole and pushed inside. The moment he felt the pressure on his head, he proved his words right and lost all restrictions. He hammered into the body below him hoping that he would hit the prostate at some point, but was too far gone to know for sure.

Mobilising all the self-control his father had beaten into him, Draco gained enough control to raise his hand to Harry's dick and stroke it. With relief he found it already hard again. Through the lust induced fog around his brain he could hear Harry scream with desire and then the world faded again.

He could sense his coming and hoped to get Harry finished soon, as the walls surrounding him started to tighten. The additional pressure sent him over the edge and made him come harder that he ever had imagined. When he was spent, his arms couldn't hold his body up any more and tumbled down into the loving embrace of the boy below him.

The last he heard before the world turned dark around him was a low, "I love you" that put a sappy smile on his face.


	6. Pet Dragon

Disclaimer: not my anything

6 Pet-dragon

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He still felt a bit disorientated and couldn't comprehend why he was lying on the floor, but felt quite comfortable none the less. His back was cold from the hard stone floor of the classroom but on the other hand his shoulders and head were resting on a warm pillow.

When the Slytherin opened his eyes he looked directly into two unnaturally large green orbs.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." called a happy voice near his ear. When the blonde didn't move, staring at the face above him, his cushion started to wiggle.

"Come-on Dray! Class is over and we have to hurry to get to transfiguration on time." came the whine from above. "Professor McGonagall told me that we are starting tests for animagi today. I want to know what animal I will be. Draaaayyy!"

The last loud cry finally shook Draco out of his stupor. He sat up, still a bit dazed as his backpack was showed into his hand. With a lot of dragging on Harry's part, he got onto his feet and out of the classroom. In the corridor they were stopped by the pupils who had Potions after them. Everyone goggled at the two, the girls in the bunch blocking their way as they tried to pet Harry.

"No, we are late! Get lost! Women! Get your fingers off my head! I'm no puppy and if I were, I would definitely bite you!"

That roar of his little lion shocked Draco awake enough to pick Harry up and with a final sneer at the girls, they were gone. When the corridor was clear again, the small boy was dropped and they started to run in honesty. This time Draco had to drag Harry along, who was fast for a small ten year old boy, but couldn't keep up with a long-legged seventh year.

They made it just in time, collapsing into their seats. The professor raised her head, facing the class she searched out Harry's gaze and kept it for a moment. She smiled and with a soft "Welcome back, Mister Potter" the class started.

As Professor McGonagall explained that most of them wouldn't be able to become an Animagus and so on, Draco examined Harry for the first time in earnest since he'd awoken. Next to him sat a tiny Harry Potter with big eyes and a large smile on his face.

Slowly Draco started to get to the fact that Harry was now the Harry Draco knew, only in his ten year old body. What really confused him was that his Harry never had been that kind of hyper.

He had to know if anything was wrong with the little boy. Asking aloud was no option because Professor McGonagall would have his head for disturbing Harry while he was paying so much attention to her lecture for once in his live. So Draco decided to pass him a note.

A few moments later he heard a hardly suppressed giggle from the raven haired boy. While Professor McGonagall told them something about the dangers that can occur in the training phase, Harry had drifted off enough to read the note.

Draco had to wait a few minutes before he was poked under the table with a piece of paper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything is all right! I'm just not how I was used to be. ;-)

I'm a healthy ten year old on a sugar-high. I guess you can

imagine how many times I felt like that when I was younger.

Oh and you might want to stop me the next time I want to eat

pancakes with chocolate sauce for breakfast. :-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't believe that there was any reason to be all happy. It only testified to how bad his lion had been treated by his relatives. If he had to decide, Harry would get to eat anything he desired. Draco found happy, little, Harry extremely adorable. He had to suppress the urge to hug and cuddle the smiling boy every other moment.

Soon Professor McGonagall had finished her mind-the-risks-speech and started to explain what they would do this lesson.

"Today we will check to see if any of you have the potential of become an animagi. I will cast a spell on you, which will reveal the animal you can change into. If you do not change, you lack the ability to become an animagus. Please keep in mind that most of you will not be able to change at all. The ministry decided to test everyone, based upon the recent acknowledgement of the advantages that can occur with the talent."

She let her eyes linger on Harry with an unreadable look.

One pupil after the other was called to the front and had to return to their seat directly after they were spelled. The first who turned was a Hufflepuff girl. She changed into a little caramel coloured rabbit with blue eyes.

When Hermione was spelled you could see how she held her breath and let it leave with a disappointed sigh when she didn't change.

Then it was Dracos turn. He stood proud and didn't let anyone see how anxious he was. The blonde just knew that Harry would have the potential and Draco wanted to share this with him.

The moment the spell hit him a prickling sensation spread through his whole body. Suddenly he found himself on all fours, looking up to a rather tall Professor McGonagall. When he looked down to see his hands he stared at two big paws. They were covered with thick pure white fur.

Unexpectedly Draco caught a glimpse of something twitching at his right side. He turned to get a better view but it was always a bit faster than he was. It seemed to him as if the thing wanted to mock him with its speed.

A sudden loud giggle startled him out of his chase. When he turned to the noise he saw his little green-eyed kitten smiling at him. When Draco recognised his little companion he got the sudden urge to cuddle into the boy and to make Harry pet him.

Without hesitation, he jumped onto the desk and started to nuzzle Harry's neck and all other parts of the upper body he could reach while he lay on the table. When Harry got over his surprise and began to scratch the white tiger behind his ears, the whole room could hear the loud purr that came from the cat.

Draco was so lost into the cuddling that he jumped when he heard the voice of Professor McGonagall ringing in his ears.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy for the presentation on what happens if you give control to your instincts. We can be glad that you and Mr Potter have ceased your quarrel." Was the smug comment to his untypical behaviour.

"I think you should go back to the others, or we might have to come out of the cupboard earlier than we wanted to. Friendship, most will be able to accept but from enemies to boyfriends in one day might be a bit too much, especially for the Slytherins." whispered Harry into the tiger's ear, sounding utterly amused.

After a last pet on the head, Draco jumped off the table to swagger towards the rabbit and Professor McGonagall.

When he had settled dawn the testing continued.

When Harry was called to the front, the room became quiet. Everyone wanted to know what he would change into. It was quite obvious to everyone that it would be a question of _what_ and not _if_.

The tension grew higher and higher until Harry couldn't take it any more and started to whine.

"Professor McGonagall, could you hurry a bit?! I'm so curious."

As he was finally spelled everyone expected something big and mighty…a stag, a lion, or maybe even a magical animal. What no one expected was to hear a high "meow" from a tiny ball of black fur.

Big green eyes looked into the faces of humans and animals until they found the one they were searching. The black kitten lumbered towards the grey eyes that were watching him with amusement. When he arrived at the tiger, Harry tried to scramble over the paws that lay in his way. He wanted to greet Draco with a kiss but got distracted as soon as he saw the slowly moving tale of the bigger cat. He tumbled off the paw and crouched down to fix his eyes on the end of the tail.

Draco was still amused by his little companion and started to move his tale as near to Harry as he dared, always removing it just before he would pounce. They were both so distracted with their play that they didn't pay any attention to the discussion that took place in the classroom.

"Harry is adorable but I expected something bigger and more powerful."

"I agree with you and for a cat he seems to be very clumsy."

Having heard similar statements from nearly every person in the room Hermione lost her temper.

"Is no one, except me, wondering if Harry might not be full-grown in his momentary form?" she snarled "If you would ask me I would say that he is a black panther. Of course he will stay smaller than Draco, but a tiger isn't called the king of the forest for nothing. Being the biggest cat of prey in the world has its amenities. Evidently, a Panther is also capable of tearing a human apart without the help of anyone else."

After that speech, no one looked at the bundle of joy with the same carefree eyes. Professor McGonagall waited for some tension filled moments until she called for the next pupil to come forth.

Until Ron was called, the two cats had snuggled against each other and were fast asleep.

Ron didn't expect to change. Harry had changed, as expected and Hermione had unexpectedly not changed. So he couldn't lose no matter what happened.

When the prickling sensation started to spread through his body he was overjoyed. Every animal would be okay, not including rat and ferret of course. The moment the change was over he was flooded with a wave of new sensations. He could hear everything and he didn't even start to try to name the things he could smell. At first he thought he had taken after Sirius, becoming a dog, but when the attempt to bark ended in a howl he looked a bit uncertainly in Hermione's direction.

"Don't try to look like a homeless puppy, Ron. That doesn't suit a wolf. Don't worry your fur is brown with just a bit red around the neck." came the joyous answer from Hermione.

'When Hermione is happy again, maybe I should try to follow Draco's example and get her to scratch me behind the ears as well.' Ron happily thought while he trotted towards his girlfriend.

Professor McGonagall didn't even try to call him to the front again when he set down next to Hermione putting his head in her lap. After every pupil was tested Professor McGonagall told the class that those who had changed had to stay behind to get the information about their new lessons. The others were free to do what they wanted until lunch.

With a sigh the professor set down behind her desk and waited until the classroom was quiet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Hi I'm still alive but I suffered from a grave writer block. I got only 3 reviews for the last chapter and I post on 3 sides.

Now I have a question.

What do you prefer? I post a fast as I can or I finish the story and post one chapter everyday?

If you are still interested in the story please answer me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have the power to bring the dead back but I don't own anything.

7 I want to have fun!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

When the only humans in the classroom were Professor McGonagall and Hermione, the professor began the retransfigurations. Deciding between Harry and Draco, she turned her wand first to Harry. Little Harry lay between the tiger's legs, his face snuggled deeply within the plush fur. His hands were still clutching the tail he had caught in his earlier chase. The picture was so cute, Professor McGonagall decided to retransfigure Draco last.

Once Ron changed, Hermione did her best to keep him from embarrassing them, but that had been a fruitless endeavour. In the end, Hermione swatted him harshly over the head for burying his face—human now—into her lap.

Professor McGonagall finally made her way back to Draco. The tiger had woken, changing positions to get a dignified hold of the small boy cuddling him. Once he was human again, Draco stood, cradling Harry in his arms. He went back to their table and sat down. Settling his little lion on his lap, he whispered quietly into Harry's sleeping ears, intent on waking him.

As Harry woke enough to utter something other than "sleepy", Professor McGonagall started the explanation.

"We will meet every Friday directly after lunch. All seventh year students have a free period at this time. It was placed there, to enable every student to participate in these lectures. We will start with a bit of theory, but we will focus mainly on practical training.

"The most significant aspect of becoming an animagus is that you can only learn through a series of trial-and-error. It is innate magic, and your ability to learn it depends on your ability to connect with it. Most low-level wizards or witches don't try to become animagi, because it is very possible that you will exhaust your magic through the years. It has happened that an animagus woke up one morning without any magic left.

"This, however, will be discussed further at a later time. Now you are free to go to lunch. Please be prepared for your first lecture tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please stay for a moment."

Professor McGonagall waited until Harry and his friends were the only pupils left. She didn't bother to try to make anyone else leave.

"Regarding Mr. Potter's situation, Professor Dumbledore has decided that it would be best to let him room with the person he seems to trust most. Now, as he appears to be attached to you, Mr Malfoy, we made the obvious choice.

"Go to Professor Dumbledore after lunch. He will show you your rooms and tell you when the next meeting about Mr. Potter's situation will be. Don't talk about the situation with anyone."

"Professor McGonagall. . . " Hermione trailed off, leaving the question unfinished.

"Yes, Miss Granger, we will spare Mr Potter an unnecessary explanation and let you join the meeting. Now out with you."

The four teenagers stood outside the classroom for a moment in silence, until Ron asked the second most important question that had kept him from sleep at night. "What about Quidditch?"

Before Hermione could scold Ron, Harry answered, "You've seen my first time on a broom. Flying comes to me naturally. Explain Quidditch to the ten-year-old-me, and he will play as good as I did in first year."

"You're right Harry, and in addition, the other teams aren't as strong as they have been in other years."

"Hey!" Draco interrupted.

"Absolutely," Harry said, with a wink.

"HEY!"

"Draco calm down. They are just teasing you," Hermione said soothingly.

"Potter, are you pairing up with Weasel to make fun of me?"

"Of course darling," Harry answered, smiling sweetly.

"Weasel hand over my boyfriend immediately!"

"No. You had him to yourself all day. I need to catch up with my miniature best friend."

"Do I get him back after lunch?"

"Okay."

"Do I get my life back after lunch?" asked Harry sceptically.

"No," answered Draco.

"First time I agree with the ferret," said Ron, with a shrug.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Harry but I would like to discuss the long term potions essay with Draco."

"Homework! Harry, have no fear for I will save you!" screamed Ron as he picked up the little boy and ran towards the Great Hall.

"They are so childish," stated Draco.

"But it's cute to see little boys playing together."

"I'm nonetheless glad that it's just temporary."

"So am I," Hermione sighed.

"Maybe he can use this experience when you two have children," said Draco smirking.

"Remember that those children will have to spend time with the twins."

"Okay, you will be doomed forever."

"I do hope so." Hermione sighed wistfully, a gentle, dreaming smile gracing her face.

Lunch came and went, and soon Draco and Harry followed Professor Dumbledore to their new rooms.

They entered the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side and walked until it ended in front of a large mirror with an ornate frame.

Draco couldn't understand why Harry started to laugh when he looked at the mirror. All he could see were two old men kissing. Ugh!

"What are we supposed to want to do?" was the rather strange question from Harry.

"You two have to wish to enter the place where you will live."

"And everyone else?"

"Everyone else will have to wish to enter the place, where the people they don't want to see harmed live. Really one of my more brilliant ideas, if I do say so myself," Professor Dumbledore said with a wink at Harry.

To Draco's astonishment, the crazy idea worked, and he could see a door behind him open. When he turned, there really was an open door.

"The entryway will move within thirty feet of the corridor to keep the rooms safe. Even if a person entered the rooms once, they won't know where to search for the entry the next time."

When they went through the door, they stood in a medium sized common room. It was decorated in chocolate and lighter brown with a few golden ornaments. In front of a fireplace stood one couch and a couple of armchairs. The wall opposite to the entrance was covered with bookshelves.

"This is the sitting room. The door on the left leads to your bedroom and the bath. The door on the right leads to the study. Feel free to use the books in this room for studying or your free time." Stepping towards the door, the Headmaster added, "Now, I presume that you want to explore your new home alone. You have been freed from your classes this afternoon, because I don't want to exhaust Harry too much. We will meet after dinner in my office. The password is lemon drop." With a heavy twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore turned and left.

Excited, the two boys started to explore their new home. They left their school bags at the two desks in the study. Then they went into the bedroom and Draco discovered disapprovingly that there where two small beds in their house colours.

The only thing Harry said was, "This is nothing an enlargement spell can't solve. At least my bed will always be made, for once."

However, the bathroom left nothing to complain about. It was big, shiny, and full of marble--nearly as nice as the Prefect's bathroom.

When they were back in their bedroom, Draco saw Harry looking at the green bed with a glint in his eyes. Draco became a bit uncomfortable. He suggested they look at the books in the living room, and he would try to finish his Potion's essay to leave the evening free.

Draco marched into the next room, leaving behind a rather miffed Harry.

Draco was staring at his essay for the last five minutes and hadn't gotten one word onto the paper.

_Finally, I am allowed to have Harry in my own room and we can't do anything because he is partly a child. Just one of the perks of dating Mr. Bad Luck! _Draco thought, sulking.

Just when he was all but consumed with self-pity, he felt something brush against his neck. Turning his head, he saw Harry leaning over the back of the chair resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"'m tired Draco. Will you take a nap with me?" was the lightly slurred question from the little boy.

When Draco looked into those beautiful sleepy eyes, he couldn't say no. He stood and picked Harry up to carry him to his bed. Draco stripped the boy of his outer clothing and discarded most of his own, just leaving his boxers. At the very least, he wanted to get some cuddling if he couldn't get anything else. They slid under the sheets Harry curled up like a kitten. Draco spooned around him, as he loved to do after they made love. Feeling the day take its toll on him, Draco quickly fell asleep.

As soon as Draco woke up, he knew that something was wrong. First, he was alone in the bed, and second, he was lying on his back, spread eagle. He could feel that his arms and legs were bound to the bed with something furry.

A bit panicked, he looked around the room and found it exactly as it had been before he went to bed. Minus one thing.

"HARRY! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Draco, why don't you leave jumping to conclusions to me and rethink the situation once more?" was the half-amused, half-smug question from the bathroom door.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco."

"Why am I tied to the bed like this?"

"Because it looks sexy and gives me easy access to my favourite parts of you."

"You are still small."

"Yes Draco."

"But we can't do stuff like this while you are small!"

"Listen Draco, just because _you_ decided that I can't have fun with you, doesn't mean that I agree with you!"

"But, but, but HARRY! I can't have sex with you! I don't think that I could get it up for you."

Harry stood in the doorway, staring at the Slytherin, giving no response.

"As a child! I mean--I don't do children! You're the sexiest child I have ever seen, but you are just too small," he paused. "In all places."

Harry looked thoughtful. Draco just began to relax when a sinister look crossed the little boy's face.

"I think we can come to a compromise. If you are right, we won't do anything. I will free you and be the sweet little innocent boy you want me to be. However, if I can get little Draco to play with me, we will do what I want. _Whatever_ I want," Harry said with a smirk.

"Okay, that sounds fair," was the unsure answer from the blonde.

"Great. Then I'll just go prepare myself," Harry declared, and went back into the bathroom, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

Draco heard humming and running water. After a minute, the door opened again, granting Draco the view of a very naked and dripping wet, Harry Potter. The little boy shyly looked through his damp fringe towards the shackled boy on the bed.

"I couldn't find a towel. Can you help me dry off?" mumbled Harry, embarrassed.

"Of course I will help you. Just hand me my wand and you will be dry in a second," was the relieved answer.

_I'm so lucky that my little lion is always so cute. If he would only pretend to be a little Lolita, he would win easier than he ever imagined. I never thought that a ten-year-old could look so tempting. Whoa, Draco, down boy! _Draco thought.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that you are so hot, that if I rub myself against you I would dry," was the no longer shy, answer.

"That's mean. You are not supposed to know how to act like this. That's what a Slytherin would do," moaned the blonde.

The green eyes sparkled playfully and the whole appearance of the boy changed to predatory.

"Oh, don't you remember what I told you about the Sorting Hat? If I remember correctly, I am the one in this relationship who wanted to spice up the sex. I am the one who had to wait until I was **sixteen **before I learned that it might be more effective to wank to a picture of a boy if you happen to be **gay**.

"I had to waste most of my energy and time to save this bloody world. Even if I would have known that, I prefer your hand on my prick over my fist in your face. I didn't have time to wank with that image in my mind, because I was too busy training, learning and nearly dying! Now the situation is different. Voldemort has shut up for the moment. I have a boyfriend and we have time. So if I want your cock up my ass, that's what I **will** have.

"Oh and about the whole 'I don't do children' issue: I know that you forced Colin to give you one of his photos of me. I also know that it was taken in the locker room after I showered and that I was only wearing a towel. What **you **might not know, is that the showers were warded against taking photos after that. I know that I'm twelve in that photo. I also know why you hide it under your bed and what it is covered with, my dear."

The only thing Draco could say was, "Help yourself to what ever you want. Just please don't hurt yourself, love."

"I found some interesting spells while I tried to figure out how I wanted to spice up our sex-life. This spell is for people who want to bottom in an orgy-"

"**Orgy**? Never! You are mine."

"I was thinking about cloning you somehow."

"Okay," Draco nodded, satisfied, "back to **my **prick up **your **ass."

"With pleasure."

* * *

I am really sorry for the long wait but first I had problems with first part of the story and when I was ready, I hade some problems with my beta. After over a month without a chapter to post I asked someone else to help me. Now say hello to my new beta Moit. :-) 

I hope my next chapter won't take as long as this one because I hate to wait for the stories I read myself.


	8. look at me like that

8 Look at me like that

"First I have to ask you some questions," insisted Harry. "Will you be my sweet not so little lover and stop struggling?"

"Of course," answered Draco huskily.

"Will you stop treating me like a child when my mind is in perfect shape?

"But," Draco protested.

"Yes or no?" was the short-tempered response.

"I will try."

"And I will try not to rip your head off if you fail," said Harry frowning. "Will you discuss problems like the child-sex issue with me when they occur?"

"Tell me how I should address such a subject."

"The next time one of has an issue, we should sit down and talk about it alone Okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay," the blond answered timidly.

"Then let us start with the entertaining part," said Harry with a smirk in his face.

Harry whispered some words with his wand pointing at himself. He shouldered and dropped his wand.

A little dazed Harry staggered towards the bed and crawled over it until his hands cam to rest next to Draco's head. Slowly the hands started to pet the blond locks.

With every touch, Draco's limbs became heavier, but his mind stayed alert.

"Harry what you doing?" mumbled Draco. Not even his lips seemed to obey him.

"Wandless magic. We can't let you loose control over your passion. My spells are for adults and not for children," The little boy answered with a mischievous smile.

Still petting Draco's hair and face, Harry straddled him.

He slowly lowered himself onto Draco's shaft, closing his eyes to concentrate. He had to stop several times to let his body adjust.

It wasn't painful for Harry, but it was a tight fit. When he came to sit in Draco's lap, he laid down onto Draco's upper body.

For Draco, every moment was blissful torture. The tight hold on his prick, Harry's panting and the image of the little boy slowly taking him inside was almost too much.

His inability to move made everything even worse – or maybe even better. He was beyond clear thinking and had to focus on not coming immediately.

When Harry lay down on him Draco bit back a moan. It felt so good to have Harry's rapid breath on his sweat covered nipples.

"Harry please move. I can't---I---you are too tight, too good," pleaded Draco.

After hearing the tortured blonde's demands, Harry did his best to pleasure Draco. Unfortunately, his short stature prevented him from establishing a good rhythm.

For Draco, even these small uncoordinated movements were enough to take him to a new heaven. The blond was barely holding himself back and was therefore unaware of his partner's problem. He hadn't noticed that Harry was struggling with his patience.

Slowly, so slowly Harry arousal started to build. It was frustrating to have to wait for his new body to notice what it was missing. Normally Draco jumped him and Harry came quickly without being touched a lot.

But it couldn't be helped. Nothing would make him come before Draco as long as he was in this body.

"Draco, come for me," whispered Harry.

Draco was so grateful to hear those words, he didn't stop to think before he let himself go. Totally relaxed Draco, closed his eyes for a moment. The next he knew was that he was nearly suffocated by a weight lying on his chest.

Draco opened his eyes to look into his boyfriend's happy face.

_His_ boyfriend! This boy looked, felt, acted and smelled like his Harry!

"So, Draco, you look like you understood what happened," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco was only able to nod.

"Then move your arse and pay me back for falling asleep like that!

Without a further thought Draco rolled them over.

"The spells are still working so do your best."

Harry just had time to complete his sentence before Draco entered him roughly. Both boys moaned with pleasure. The familiar sensation drove them mad, but Draco didn't stop to enjoy the feeling. He started to thrust hard and fast.

"Harder Draco! Please!" begged Harry.

He was delighted about being in his own body. The spells prevented any discomfort and Harry let himself fall into the pleasure. The sensations held both boys in a tight grip until they were pushed over the edge.

This time they were equally exhausted and they just managed to mumble "I love you" before they fell asleep.


	9. Why am I crying?

Disclaimer: I have the power to bring the dead back but I don't own anything.

Summary: a potionaccident puts Harry's 10year-old-self into his 17year-old-body. Let's see how he reacts to having a loving boyfriend, friends and Voldemort. 6-year was different and I will bring Sirius back (!just bad people should die!). Draco will be sometimes ooc and the rating is mostly for later chapters but the first contains kind of non-con.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_"

9 Why am I crying

"Angel-- Draco wake up," was the soft spoken plea that woke Draco. He turned towards the voice and blinked into the dimly lit bedroom.

"If you want me to wake up as long as it's still dark outside, you have to get me off first," The blond muttered and turned around again.

As Draco started to drift of, he noticed the apparent lack of any attempts to wake him. This confused him, because Harry loved to pester him, when the sleepyhead was awake before Draco.

"Hry?" Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop trying to wake me?"

"You looked tired and I didn't know what "getting you off" meant," came the shy response.

The now confused Slytherin sat up to see if his boyfriend had suffered any head damage over the course of the night. His eyes landed on Harry, who was uncertainly kneeling at the corner of the bed. This worried Draco, because the Gryffindor never wanted to talk when he was uncertain or unsure about something. When the Gryffindor bravery left him, Harry snuggled into Draco's arms and hid from the world for a while.

"Kitten what happened? Why are you so," Draco started to ask when the memory hit him.

The potion, the ten year old Harry, last night…

"Ooh! Harry! Sorry! I'm an idiot. I forgot. Stupid Draco! Come here baby. Give your stupid boyfriend a hug," Draco pleaded with his arms held wide open.

Immediately he was rewarded with an arm full of relieved Gryffindor.

"The next time I rebuff you like this and you don't understand why, you tell me to stop being an arse because no one has the right to treat you like that. Okay?" the blonde told the not-so-small bundle in his arms.

" 'kay . . . Angel?" came the muffled response.

"Yes?"

"How did you expect me to get you off?"

"I'll explain later. If you want to wake me up just do what you want, but jumping on the bed works best," Draco said to the now smiling boy.

_How cute. His smile __is still the same. I'm so going to tease Harry about smiling like a child when he is normal again,_ thought Draco with a smirk.

"Now let's get dressed. Dumbledore is waiting."

When Harry started to get dressed it became obvious that he would need help because he had problems coordinating his unfamiliar long limps into clothes that actually fit. His problems might have something to do with the fact that Draco always shrank Harry's trousers to get them to show Harry's ass perfectly. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't tell him that.

When the boys sat down at the Gryffindor table, they were surprised to see that Ron for once in his life had been unable to finish his meal. In addition to this strange occurrence he had brought books to the table.

"Hiya, Harry. How old are you at the moment?" asked Ron with a serious looking his eyes.

"I'm ten," was Harry's uncertain answer.

"That's great. Now let me introduce you to the wonderful world of Quidditch." After that statement Ron and Harry entered their private world.

For a few minutes Draco tried to interrupt them, to get Harry to eat something, but only when the blonde prepared a complete plate for the boy did Harry started to shovel some food into his mouth.

With similar resigned sighs, Draco and Hermione started their own meal.

When the dinner ended and after a short fight over the books, the Quidditch lesson ended with a grumpy pair of teacher and pupil following their better halves to the Headmaster.

In Dumbledore's office everyone took a seat and waited for the headmaster to begin.

"Severus will join us later to give a full report about his results, but I will give you an overview now.

We believe that Severus will be able to create a potion to prevent Harry from changing uncontrolled but the duration of the effect cannot be determined yet.

We also presume that afterwards the changes will be more erratic then they are now for about the same period of time. That's why the potion should be used just for important issues and we should try to let the effect fade when Harry goes to bed. As a final solution, we consider it possible that the destruction of Voldemort will eradicate the changes completely."

Before Professor Dumbledore could continue he was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Oh, and now I think it's time for a nice surprise. We worked on this project for about the last year, but we didn't want to give Harry false hope, so we kept it a secret."

"Harry!" With a scream, a dark figure rushed into the room and pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

At first Harry was shocked, but like with Draco, he felt secure in these strong arms. Quite a lot more alarming was for him that suddenly tears were welling up in his eyes and he couldn't do anything against the urge to weep. Thick, hot tears were running down his face but he felt happier than ever before in his life.

"I'm sorry professor, but I couldn't keep Sirius back anymore," said a dishevelled looking man from the door.

"There is nothing to apologize for Remus. I don't think that even Severus could have kept Sirius away from Harry for more than a few hours," answered Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "But now I think it's time to explain some things to Harry and our two new guests. Please Remus take a seat, and you Sirius can sit with Harry on the sofa."

After everyone was seated and Sirius had settled with Harry in his lap, Dumbledore started to explain about Harry's potion accident and warned the two men that Harry didn't remember them at the moment.

"How can it be that he doesn't remember me when he is clinging to me and tried to drown me with tears just a minute ago?" asked Sirius bewildered.

"He doesn't remember you with his mind, but he remembers you with his heart. It's the same with me and those two over there," snarled Draco, pointing towards Ron and Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Don't you dare try to do something nasty to Harry! Or I'll-"

"Don't scream at my Angel! Why does everyone scream at my Angel? I hate that!" yelled Harry emphasising his words with hitting Sirius' chest.

Sirius was too shocked to defend himself against the blows raining down on him. Draco on the other hand was more experienced with Harry forgetting his own strength. That's why the blonde jumped out of his seat and tried to catch Harry's fists before the Gryffindor could really injure his godfather.

"Stop it Harry you are hurting him. It's not his fault the last time we talked, you hated me because I was acting like your cousin," Draco tried to explain to Harry with pain in his voice.

"Why?"

"My father made me act like that."

"Why?" asked Harry. He was getting more frustrated the more half-hearted answers he got.

"That's a long story," Draco tried to avoid the long and complicated answer.

"Stop that rubbish. I'm ten not stupid! You will give me the full story now. It's my life and I hate to be the only one not knowing what's going on," demanded Harry looking everyone in the eyes daring them to say no.

After a short period of stunned silence, Dumbledore started the story about the prophecy and Voldemort. The others added information when they were involved. They stayed with the truth except for Draco's behaviour. No one dared to tell Harry how nasty his Angel really had been.

Draco waited until the narration came to the last school year to give a humourless snort.

"I guess now it's time for me to explain how Harry could forgive me after all I did to him. Firstly Harry, what your friends left out in their little story is that I was a bastard to everyone in this room. I insulted you and your friends and tried to harm you every time I got a chance.

"But what no one knew was that everything I did to you was an act. Don't get me wrong. I hated Ron and Hermione, Ron for getting to be your best friend and Hermione because I thought that you liked her. I despised everyone you ever smiled at, because you never smiled at me.

"When we first met in Madame Malkin's, I fell for the little boy standing awkwardly next to me. I thought you were answering so uncertainly because you were awed by me and didn't want to be on my bad side," Draco chuckled.

"It sounds so funny to say that now when it might have been true, judging from the way you acted when you first saw me two days ago. I had you in the palm of my hand, but then I made my first mistake. I opened my stupid mouth and ruined the picture. When we met on the train again, I rubbed salt into the wound and ruined every chance to make amends.

"It stayed like that until the summer before last year. At the end of the summer, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to the Manor and explained to mother and me that he thought of a way to make up for Lucius's failure. We knew that not taking the opportunity would mean our death, so we agreed.

"He told me to find a way to kill Professor Dumbledore and to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. As you can see, I quit the job.

"The reason I changed my mind was Harry," Draco said with a smile, "He made me realise what I was going to become, if I continued to act the same way. I could explain to you what happened that made me realise what I was getting into, but I think it would be better to show you."

Draco looked at Dumbledore, who nodded and moments later everyone gathered around the pensive.

_Draco clutched the sink, __watching himself cry._

"_I'm going to die. To get to kill Dumbledore will cost my life and if I don't, the Dark Lord will kill me. But if I give up, Mother will be killed too and the Malfoys will vanish. I have to do something, or die trying. No one can know what my next step will be and I can't forget about Potter. He is always in the way. He might ruin everything! When I go to Dumbledore I have to make sure that Potter is out of the way or he will make sure I fail. He always does. Potter how I hate you!"_

_At this Moment the opening door of the bathroom interrupted his thoughts and there he stood._

_Harry Potter!_

_All of Draco's fears and frustration exploded into his next spell._

"_CRUCIO" _

_For a moment it looked as if Harry would counter with his own spell, but then he doubled over and his wand skidded away from him. This had happened in the blink of an eye and Draco started to feel victorious. It felt glorious to see the golden boy lying at his feet. But before the thought of victory really settled into Draco's mind, the most horrible thing imaginable happened._

_A wail echoed through the bathroom that even caused the Grey Lady, who was passing through, to stop. To Draco, it sounded like the essence of pain and desperation. He had the sudden urge to help the person, who was screaming. But first he had to get rid of Potter or all his plans would be lost._

_The wail had distracted Draco from his victim. When he looked down to Potter again, the blood froze in his veins. The boy had fallen to his side and curled up as if trying to protect himself from the magic. His limbs and head were twitching, the mouth opened in a scream. But the eyes were what shocked Draco the most. They were fixed on their torturer. Asking soundlessly for help and nonetheless succeeding in drowning out the wail with their accusation of betrayal._

_For a second they were both eleven again and the little black haired boy was lying on the floor screaming for Draco to stop._

_Draco's legs gave away under him and his wand dropped to the ground. Immediately the wail ended and the Gryffindor's body slumped down._

_Slowly the real horror of what he had done seeped into Draco's mind._

"_I…I…I'm sorry, Harry. Please forgive me. Please don't be injured. I didn't want to…I didn't meant to hurt you. I never…Please believe me!" stammered Draco._

"_Fuck Malfoy. If this is you not trying to hurt me, I should __really watch my back if you try," groaned Harry, as he tried to sit up._

"_Oh my god, you are injured! We have to get you to the hospital wing! You need to be treated! I'll carry you, okay" screeched Draco._

"_Malfoy, stop talking and start breathing again. You just surprised me with your spell, okay? I wasn't prepared to face a Crucio at Hogwarts, but you are not the Dark Lord. I was more shocked than injured that you hated me enough to perform an Unforgivable. But I guess we both weren't prepared to face that truth," Harry explained matter-of-factly to the open-mouthed Slytherin._

"_Don't look at me like that, Malfoy. One Crucio won't kill me. I'm used to worse. Voldemort makes my head feel as if it would split into peaces just by being angry. And of course, I believe you that you didn't know what you were doing. Normal people who put a Crucio on someone don't loose it when it works. I bet you are paler than me," Harry joked._

_Draco looked at Harry's smirking face and his world started to become dark._

Sorry I was gone for so long but university kept me busy.

Chapter ten is already with my beta and I hope I can continue to write more often.

I hope you stayed with me.


	10. Don't wake me like this!

Disclaimer: I have the power to bring the dead back but I don't own anything.

10. Don't wake me like this!

When Draco opened his eyes again the first thing he saw were unnaturally green eyes directly in front of him. He was drawn into there deeps until a worried voice got him back to earth.

"Malfoy? Draco? Someone at home?"

"Errr what?" asked Draco confused.

"You looked at me for about a minute as if I was a Veela. I was worried that you hit your head too hard. If you are okay I think we have more important things to plan." stated the dark haired boy enthusiastically.

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe something like. Where will you stay over the summer? Are we going to tell someone about your change of heart? What are you going to say to Voldemort? Just stuff like that." said Harry nonchalantly.

"Wait I never said that I would join you." contradicted Draco slightly panicked.

"Unnecessary. If you aren't able to torture me how do you think you will be able to be a good Death Eater? You will have to kill and torture children who are crying for their mother while their mother is begging for their children's live. Do you think you could do that?" Harry asked the shocked blonde.

"No. I didn't know.."

"You mean you didn't think, but with your father it might be better not to think too much. Now back to my questions. I think we should keep this just between the two of us. Everyone else would be a danger to the secret, because you might know that the way to hell is paved with good intentions. Half of them belonging to Dumbledore." muttered Harry

"But aren't you Dumbledore's golden boy?" asked Draco confused.

"I am and I love him like a grand father but his habit of keeping information from me is a pain in the ass. If we are getting problems we can still tell him." was Harry's resolute answer.

Draco could only nod silently and listen as Harry outlined his plan.

"You could tell Voldemort that you unexpectedly found a way to lure me into a trap. But that you will need until the end of the year to complete the plan. By the way why were you so disparate when I came in?"

"I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore and to find a way to get the Death Eater into Hogwarts." answered the still stunned blonde.

"Okay that's hard to top but getting me on a silver tablet should still be better. You owl him that you have a way to trick me into getting caught on my way home. Of course it will need your whole concentration and the Dumbledore-issue will have to wait. That will give us time till summer. Half of the summer you can stay at my home and when I turn seventeen you will follow me to the place I will stay from then on. I don't think that Voldemort will tell the Death Eater or their children that you out smarted him so you should be save in Slytherin."

"Did you plan anything of this in advance? No one can come out with such a complete plan in about five minutes." Draco interrupted Harry's musing.

To Draco's astonishment the other boy blushed suddenly and found greatest interest in his shoes.

"I thought that maybe some of the Slytherins would see reason and would come to me for help." Harry whispered.

"And you as the golden boy would take them all home like lost pets?" said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"No. But you were acting a bit strange this year and so I thought that you might have problems at home now that your Father is in Azkaban and Voldemort hates failure and you know" Harry mumbled softening to the end.

"So I'm the only strayer you want to take home as a pet?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes… No! I mean we kind of know each other and you would be in great danger after defying Voldemort and it might be safer with me." sputtered Harry.

"Sure I totally get what you mean. It's always saver with the knight in shining armour." Draco said with a wink.

He felt a lot more comfortable now that he was in control of the situation. How could he have forgotten how cute Harry looked when he didn't know what to say?

"_That will be the best summer of my life. If no one is supposed to know that I'm with him we will have to share a room. And this time no ones opinions will ruin my chance to get Harry to be my." _thought Draco looking at Harry with a smile on his face.

Harry was getting agitated by Draco's strange behaviour. He also didn't understand why the thought of Draco as his pet send his mind spinning. He just wanted to help the other boy and maybe try to be his friend. He needed time to think alone without the Slytherin watching him.

"Maybe we should go now before we are found together. Let's meet again to plan more in a few days. Oh and you should perform an unsuspicious spell before you leave Draco. It wouldn't be good to be found with a wand which recently was used for an unforgivable." announced Harry trying to cover his insecurity.

"Thank you for reminding me and that you were able to forgive me for what I did to you." Draco said when the dark haired boy turned towards the door.

"It's okay we all make mistakes." was the last the blonde heard before Harry slipped through the door leaving Draco behind with a stupid smile on his face.

Out of the Pensive

After everyone was back and seated (this time with Harry sitting between Draco and Sirius on an enlarged sofa) Draco continued with the story.

"After this day we got together at least once a week to plan the summer. We met in the room of requirement and talked about what could happen. I had stopped to flirt too shamelessly because it just made Harry uncomfortable. He didn't really understood what it meant to be attracted to someone, especially if this someone was a boy.

"At the beginning I thought that he was just a late developer and that he grew up quite sheltered. Later on Harry started to hint at the fact that the real problem this summer would be to keep me hidden while we were at his home." the blonde's expression darkened when the story came to Harry's relatives.

"He didn't say it openly but he seemed to be afraid to tell me the truth about what exactly would be the problem. I thought that was stupid because, if I would be living in his house I would definitely see what's wrong. After I had put up with his strange behaviour for about a week, I told him that if he couldn't tell me what to expect at his home it might be better to inform Dumbledore.

"I expected him to bulge and to spill his stupid secret but I didn't expect him to start crying. It wasn't like the breakdown I had at the beginning of the year. No, it was quite more alarming. He stared at the wall behind me as if he was looking right through me. He smiled but it didn't reached his eyes and when he started to agree with me tears were running down his face but he didn't seemed to be aware of this.

"You will agree with me that this sounds alarmingly. I had never seen Harry cry before. To see how much he was hurt, but also despaired to keep it hidden made me realise, that I didn't had time to wait for the summer. Harry was breaking right at the moment. I had to do something and the only thing I could think of was to make him face his problems and help him to collect the peaces if he would really break.

"I had to use every bit of my Slytherin slyness to get him started but then it all wanted to come out like a wave. I hardly understood half of what he said because he was hiding his face in his hands, but the important part was that his childhood was horrible. I started to understand that on the one hand he really wanted to save me but on the other hand he also didn't want to go home alone.

"I had made up my mind. I would go with him and if his Muggles would do as much as raise their voices they would face the wrath of a Slytherin. I told Harry my conclusion of the situation and his first reaction was to smile beautifully but then he panicked again. He thought I was going to use spells against them and he tried to make me promise not to do anything. Of course I could easily promise him not to use any spell while I was with him." Draco announced with a smirk.

His audience locked at him as if he had just stated that his favourite colour was red.

"Don't be daft. I used potions! Nothing too obvious, nothing that could be linked to Harry in any kind of way. For example, I had one potion that makes you quite forgetful. Made them give Harry the same chores for about a whole week. Of course they never failed to give me reasons to punish them. It was quite hilarious for me. Harry's relatives couldn't imagine how magic could have been involved without Harry getting expelled so they never blamed him. Harry had his suspicions but it took him a whole month to figure it out. Maybe this also had to do with the fact, that I kept him occupied in his newly gained free time." The blonde's smirk got a bit mushy at the end.

"I am straying from the subject. So Harry had confided the problems of his upbringing in me and now could be reassured that I wouldn't run away the moment I saw _them_. We talked more openly since that day and one evening when we were having a play fight Harry tried to tickle me. I fought him and we were rolling on the floor wresting with each other. He was absolute carefree and didn't see anything erotic in our play but I couldn't help to feel his leg rubbing against my crotch.

"I let him win a lot of times to keep him happy so we could continue. But in the end I totally lost control and when I had him pinned under me I rutted against him shamelessly until I came. Harry was confused when I suddenly stiffened and then nearly collapse on top of him. But he kept still, because when he noticed where his leg was he thought he had hurt me. He was afraid to move until I subconsciously wished fore a bed and fell asleep on him. Now he thought that I was just extremely tired and decided to let me sleep for a while.

"He had fallen asleep too and so I woke quite late or better early the next day. When I woke up I thought that I was still sleeping. I had a lot of dreams like that so it was natural for me to take advantage of a sleeping Harry In my dreams he always liked that." Draco was blushing since he started his explanations about his first sexual experiences with Harry.

"I kissed him and let my hands wander and of course woke Harry up doing so. He wasn't pleased with the situation and I had to learn the hard way that molesting someone whose life is constantly in danger isn't a good idea. He head butted me and kicked me between the legs. Within a second I was lying on the floor and in immense pain." At this point Sirius started to snigger but was quickly quieted with one glare from Draco.

"When Harry came fully awake he wasn't sure what had happened. He just remembered fighting against something trying to hold him down and when he heard my moaning from the floor he was startled to see me writhing in pain. It took me five minutes to get him quiet and to explain him that it was my fault. What followed can be just explained with being _potterish_.

"Normally when you explain someone that you tried to molest them in their sleep they would be shocked or angry, but not Harry Potter! He just blushed and told me that it would be saver for me if he was awake. And this is how we got together 272 days ago" Draco ended smiling at Harry.

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. But first my beta didn't answered and then University got heavy. So I hope you didn't forget me and if some one wants to help me with my English …


End file.
